Fantasy Satelite
by brokororo
Summary: Victor adalah orang baru ditempat itu. Ia masih belum paham dengan seluk beluk kota itu. Makanya suatu hari saat pulang sekolah ia masuk kedalam sebuah gang yang menuju kehutan. Lalu disana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya. (God/Godness AU?) (Spirit AU?)


Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Victor memanggul tas berisi buku yang berat. Matanya memandang kebawah- lesu dengan semua aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali belum nyaman dengan tempat barunya, Jepang-negara dimana ayah nya ditugaskan. Karena pekerjaan ayah nya maka dengan terpaksa ia harus mengikutinya.

Lebih buruknya bahasa Jepang bukanlah bahasa ibunya karena itu ia terkendala dalam berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Bahasa inggris rasa nya tidak berguna sama sekali ditempat ini. Tapi setidak kini ia bisa berbahasa jepang sedikit demi sedikit.

Daerah yang ia lewati begitu sepi. Tidak banyak penjalan kaki yang lewat. Hal ini cukup lumrah karena ia tinggal disekitar pedesaan. Maka kota kecil ini tidak begitu ramai oleh orang-orang.

Hembusan angin menerpa dirinya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh kearah darimana angin itu berhembus. Diantara dua toko yang ia hendak lewati itu, ditengahnya terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang sepertinya akan memandunya kehutan. Karena penasaran dengan tempat itu maka ia pergi kedalam sana untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Seharusnya ia cepat pulang namun rasa penasaran membuatnya tidak langsung ingin pulang kerumah.

Awalnya perjalanan terasa menyenangkan karena ia sama sekali belum tau tempat itu. Namun semakin jauh ia berjalan masuk kedalam hutan mengikuti jalan setapak, semakin dirinya merasa takut. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang karena merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan. Tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dibenaknya ia ingin sekali berbalik arah dan kembali kejalan besar namun Victor tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sendiri merasa terpanggil.

Terus dan terus berjalan kedalam hutan hingga akhirnya dia sampai disebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Gerbang Toori merah berada diatas puluhan anak tangga menyapanya. Matanya terbuka lebar- kaget.

 _Di..dimana aku sekarang ini?!_

Ia memberanikan diri menaiki anak tangga- Meskipun merasa ragu dan takut. Kini dihadapannya ada sebuah rumah jepang yang model nya sudah jadul sekali. Tapi terlihat indah dan bernilai. Victor berjalan mendekati rumah itu, melewati gerbang Toori. Berharap ada seseorang didalam sana yang nantinya akan membantu dirinya kembali kejalan besar.

"Per-permisi!" teriaknya. Tapi ia belum mendapat respon oleh orang didalam rumah. "Permisi! Apa ada orang didalam?" lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Ia menyerah dan berbalik arah menunu jalan besar meskipun ia tidak yakin akan selamat sampai tujuan. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan suara serangga sudah terdengar dimana-mana. Membuat pemandangan didepannya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

 _...aku takut—_

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu mengagetkannya. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria berpakaian khas jepang tengah berdiri didepan halaman rumah sembari membawa obor.

"Aku tersesat..." balasnya ragu. Pria itu terkekeh lalu tersenyum kearah Victor yang ketakutan. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanyanya.

Victor menatap pria itu ragu namun pada akhirnya ia mempercayainya. "Tadi ketika aku pulang sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah jalan yang menuju masuk kedalam hutan. Karena penasaran jadi aku masuk saja kedalam sana. Dan kini aku tidak bisa pulang karena tersasar... Ibuku kini pasti sedang mencariku..." Pria itu menghampiri Victor sembari tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Baiklah kakak akan mengantarmu pulang." Matanya berbinar. "Benarkah?! Terima kasih!"

Pria itu menggandeng tangan Victor. Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi gelapnya hutan dengan cahaya obor yang menerangi. "Bolehku tahu namamu?" pria itu memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Victor diam meliriknya. Ia teringat kata-kata ibunya untuk tidak memberitahu namanya kepada orang asing. Mengerti kenapa dia tidak berbicara pria itu menghela nafas sembelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa memberitahu namaku. Namaku Yuuri."

"Victor"

"Dari namamu sepertinya kau bukan asli penduduk sini?" Victor menatap kebawah. "Ya. Aku berasal dari negara yang bernama Rusia. Aku pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan ayahku."

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dijepang?" tanyanya antusias. Victor tertawa kecil."Buruk- Buruk sekali... Orang-orangnya kebanyakan tidak bisa berbahasa inggris dan hal itu membuatku terkendala dalam berkomunikasi. Untuk mengejar ketertinggalan itu aku belajar bahasa jepang. Walaupun baru beberapa kosa kata yang bisa kuucapkan." Yuuri tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Victor yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Kau sebenarnya sudah berbicara banyak, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ah- kau benar, aku sudah berbicara cukup banyak."

Setelah berjalan agak lama, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Victor menatapnya binggung. "Maaf tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Dari sini, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja dan kau akan sampai kejalan besar." Katanya. Mengerti dengan penjelasan Yuuri, Victor buru-buru pergi. Tidak lupa ia berterima kasih kepada Yuuri.

"Victor, jika bertemu lagi ceritakan tentang negaramu ya!" teriak Yuuri dari belakang. Victor tidak menjawab dan terus berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Cahaya bohlam lampu terlihat dari kejauhan dan hal itu membuat ia terpacunya untuk menambah kecepatan larinya hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke jalan besar dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang _._

 _Loh?! Tadi kan disini ada jalan menuju hutan? Kenapa jadi gang buntu?!_

Victor mendekati gang itu dan masuk kedalam sana untuk memastikan kalau didalam sana ada jalan menuju kehutan. Nyatanya disana tidak ada apa-apa.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Karena takut ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah. Ia tidak akan pernah membicarakan kejadian ini kepada ibunya.

-0-

"— kemarin ada korban seorang laki-laki ditemukan tidak bernyawa dihutan dekat sekolah loh."

"Ah, yang benar?!"

"Um um! Badannya terkoyak seperti dikoyak oleh hewan seperti serigala gitu loh!"

"Serem banget!"

"Ulah rubah ekor 9 kah?"

"Mungkin? Kebanyakan orang-orang di forum Basara berspekulasi kalau itu semua adalah ulah dari rubah ekor 9 yang melegenda dikota!—"

Victor duduk dibangkunya— menguping pembicaraan temannya. Biasanya ia akan menghiraukan pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu namun mendengar topik yang mereka bahas dan juga kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya dan haus akan rasa penasaran. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut berdiskusi dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya kepada teman-temannya namun ia masih belum _pede_ berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang. Yuuri adalah pengecualian, karena dia waktu itu sedang tersesat.

Seharian penuh disekolah ia habiskan untuk membatin. Tidak lupa ia juga mencari info mengenai rubah ekor 9 itu di forum bernama 'Basara' yang temannya tadi bilang. Sialnya banyak sekali huruf kanji yang ada didalam web itu dan Victor tidak bisa membacanya. Dia hanya membaca apa yang ia bisa baca saja. Secara garis besar ia mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan namun ia tidak bisa membaca hal yang pentingnya.

 _...Kuharus belajar bahasa Jepang lebih giat—_

Hari menjelang sore. Victor tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Menenteng tas yang berat dan juga perasaan takut dan rasa letih sehabis sekolah. Melewati jalan yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia berhenti digang yang membuatnya tersesat kesebuah hutan. Tapi gang itu tidak menunjukkan sebuah jalan menuju kedalam hutan, melainkan kesebuah lorong gelap dan buntu. Disana tidak terlihat ada apa-apa. Ia mulai berjalan lagi, menghiraukan gang itu.

" _Victor—"_

Panggil seseorang dengan suara samar. Victor menoleh kebelakang, mencari pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Suaranya tidak asing ditelinganya— ini seperti suara Yuuri. Tapi darimana ia memanggil dirinya? mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Hai nak, mau kemana kau?" Seorang lelaki menghentikan langkahnya. Berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut gimbal. "Ayo ikut denganku!" Victor mencoba menghiraukannya namun laki-laki itu terus mengejarnya. "Ayo ikut dengaku kesebuah tempat, nanti akan kubelikan permen.." Rayu laki-laki itu tapi Victor sama sekali tidak tergoda. Karena kesal dengan paksa ia menggaet tangan Victor dan membawa menuju kedalam gang yang tidak ingin ia masuki.

Kegelapan gang perlahan berubah menjadi pemandangannya ribuan pohon yang tertutup bayangan. Hutan mulai nampak gelap.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Bentak Victor namun dihiraukan. Laki-laki itu membawanya kesemak-semak dan memojokkannya disebuah pohon. Orang itu memegang kedua tangan Victor sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ah— kau manis sekali... Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipimu." Senyum jahat tersungging dibibirnya. Matanya memincing tajam— Bagaikan predator yang ingin menyantap santapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Victor terus memberontak. Dan pria itu makin terangsang melihat Victor memberontak. Karena ucapannya dihiraukannya akhirnya Victor dengan terpaksa menendang dengan kencang kemaluan milik laki-laki itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ia menggeram kesakitan. Kedua tangannya reflek melepaskan pergelangan tangan Victor. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Ia berlari menuju kerumah Yuuri. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Melepaskan tas berat miliknya supaya ia dapat berlari dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau!" Laki-laki itu mengejar Victor dari belakang. Awalnya laki-laki itu tertinggal jauh namun semakin lama laki-laki itu bisa menyamai kecepatan Victor dan dengan sekali senggolan saja, Victor terjatuh dengan keras. Ia tidak dapat berdiri karena laki-laki itu menimpa badannya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat supaya Victor tidak kabur lagi.

"Hahaha dasar bajingan kecil, kali ini tidak akan kulepaskan kau..." Ia mendekati Victor untuk menciumnya tepat dibibir. "Ha— A-Apa ini?!" Sesuatu mengangkatnya keangkasa. Seperti tentakel namun berbulu— _E-ekor?!_

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan anak laki-laki itu?! Ha! Yang benar saja?!" Balasnya dengan suara tak asing ditelinag Victor. "Maafkan aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" Teriaknya. Si pemilik ekor tidak merespon. Ia terus melilit ekornya dengan erat ketubuh laki-laki itu.

Victor mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia melihat dengan langsung bagaimana laki-laki yang ingin memperkosanya itu mati. Ditusuk berkali-kali, ditikam hingga darah memuncrat kemana-mana dengan ekor yang sangat tajam itu hingga darah itu mengenai pipi Victor. Badannya bergetar dan refkleks ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Hutan begitu gelap, ia tidak dapat melihat keseliling. Ia berlari lurus mengikuti jalan setapak.

 _Apa aku akan mati disini?! –!_

Victor tersandung. Terjatuh. Lututnya berdarah.

 _...Oh tidak, aku akan mati!_

Ia bangkit dan berjalan terpincang secepat yang ia bisa demi menghindari monster yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temanya tadi dan diskusi forum yang ia baca. Sekilas ia teringat dengan info diforum.

' _Katanya, diantara toko cemilan dan toko pakaian dikota A ada sebuah portal yang sengaja dibuat oleh si rubah untuk memangsa orang. Sudah banyak yang hilang dan jika selamat pun itu hanya badanmu saja.'_

 _Ti-tidak... aku tidak ingin mati!_

"Bau manusia."

Victor tersentak mendengar suara menyeramkan yang entah dari mana itu. Ia menghentikan langkah dan melihat keselilingnya yang sudah menjadi gelap.

"Seorang anak kecil. Baunya enak."

"Pasti dagingnya enak."

"Darahnya manis pula."

"S-Siapa itu?!" Tanya Victor ketakutan. Suara dari dalam semak-semak memacu detak jantungnya. Ia menoleh mengikuti sumber suara. Dari dalam hutan keluar lah sesosok dua mahkluk yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Satunya bermata merah dan satunya lagi bermata biru. Masing-masing membawa sebuah gada ditangannya.

"Hmm sedap sekali." Kata salah satu mahkluk itu.

"Ayo kita makan."

Victor secepat mungkin menjauhi mahkluk. Dia berjalan terpincang-pincang sehingga dengan mudah dikejar oleh monster itu. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menangkap Victor.

 _Aku tidak ingin mati! Tolong aku, Yuuri!_

"—Apa ini?!"

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Mendengar suara khas orang yang ia panggil dibenaknya itu. Langsung saja ia menoleh kebelakang. Namun ia tidak menemukan wujud orang yang ingin ia jumpai melainkan hanya ada seekor rubah disana— berukuran sebesar serigala dan ekornya ada 9. Ekornya melilit tangan monster itu dan siap kapan saja memotong tangan besarnya.

 _Eh?! Rubah?!_

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan sampai kalian mau melepaskan anak itu!"

"Kenapa kau ingin kami melepaskan anak itu? itukan mangsa kami!" tambah monster bermata merah.

"Anak ini tidak akan mengenyangkanmu. Makan malammu ada dibelakang sana, dia masih hidup. Kau ambil saja dia— Dan gantinya, anak ini akan jadi milikku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, mahkluk itu mengangguk setuju. Rubah itu melepaskan ekor dan membiarkan mereka pergi menuju ketempat dimana Victor terakhir kali melihat laki-laki itu. Mata mereka saling berhadapan. Victor menelan ludah dan segera menjauhi rubah itu. Ia tidak yakin rubah didepannya adalah Yuuri.

Ia berjalan dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang—Rubah itu mengekorinya. Ingin sekali ia berlari namun lututnya terluka. Kini rubah putih itu berada dihadapannya, menatap tajam. Victor berjalan mundur bersamaan dengan rubah yang mendekatinya. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya rubah itu berhenti menghampiri Victor— mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang manusia meskipun telinga dan ekor nya tidak menghilang.

"Yu-Yuuri?" panggilnya dengan suara pelan— takut dan terkejut melihat kejadian barusan.

"Maaf telah membohongimu." Balasnya sambil medekati Victor. "Kini kau sudah aman Victor." Ia tersenyum tipis. Victor tidak merespon, mencerna semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Ka-kau—!"

"Ya, aku seorang siluman rubah ekor 9. Makanya kemarin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sam pai kejalan besar. Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti dengan situasinya."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti sama sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

Yuuri mengelus pelan kepala Victor. "inti nya aku adalah seorang siluman. Lebih baik kau pulang pasti ibumu mencarimu tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menyebuhkan lukamu."

Ia berjongkok dihadapan Victor. Tangan nya menyentuh area luka lalu megusapnya. Lututnya yang terluka kembali seperti biasa.

"Dengan ini kau bisa berjalan kembali. Tas yang kau lempar ditengah jalan tadi sudah kuambil." Ia menunjukkan tas milik Victor. "Ayo kita sekarang pergi. Pasti ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yuuri mengubah wujudnya kembali dan menyuruh Victor menaiki punggungnya. "Pegangan yang erat!" Dalam sekali sentakan, Yuuri melayang diangkasa. Victor memeluk erat Yuuri, takut terjatuh. Tak sampai 5 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat kemarin. Victor turun dari punggung Yuuri, mengelus bulu halus miliknya.

"Terima kasih Yuuri."

"Hmm, sama-sama."

Victor berlari menuju kearah jalan besar. Dalam hitungan detik ia kembali ke kota. Seperti biasa, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat gang gelap aneh itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

 _...dia ramah dan baik sekali. Tidak seperti apa yang mereka dan forum itu bicarakan. Apa besok aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi? Kuharap iya._

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Malah buat cerita baru lagi ya padahal yang mau kelar belum jadi. haha. Saya frustasi. Yoi collab sama game shingeki no bahamut. Jujur saya main tu game (udah dari bulan 11 buat dapet reward tie up sama gbf) sialnya ana kaga ngerti cara mainnya (sekarang dah ngerti cuma sampe sekarang kenapa gabisa ngegacha?! ;w; ada bacaan yang tidak bisa kubaca OTL) ITU YUURI NYA CAKEP. STYLE GAMBARNYA KEKNYA KENAL TAPI GATAU SAPA, STYLE VICTOR JUGA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. CYGAMES KAPAN COLLAB YOI DI GBF ;w; #kalemla feeling dapetin mereka dari event sih cuma ya- itu.. ga paham gacha. Kubutuh gacha buat bangun party ;w; #abaikan curcorl ini

maaf ini malah isi rant.

sekali lagi saya minta maaf


End file.
